


Balancing Act AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: FOXTRONY WHISPERED:AU prompt. Reborn is somehow, someway Tsunayoshi’s biological father. (Curse was broken years ago? Never cursed? Who knows~! -jazz hands-) Reactions?





	Balancing Act AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * World's Greatest Hitman Reborn and Nana never meet.
  * The same cannot be said for Sawada Renato and Ito Nana who eventually got married and had a son, Tsunayoshi. Renato is a business man with frequent business trips overseas. So meticulous, he let’s Nana know his schedule several months in advance and always make sure to be home at least ¼th of the year. (Always for Tsuna’s birthday and their anniversary).
  * Reborn keeps up his flirting ways, smooth savvy stories of the women he has bed, and no one thinks twice of about a wife and kid he has hidden away in Japan. He’s skilled enough that his jobs always finish on time like he wants to. (His schedule is random to others, never taking breaks in time of months.)
  * Then the Arcobaleno Curse hit.
  * Tired and body aching, Reborn knew he shouldn’t have immediately tried to go home after what had happened with the man in the iron mask. It would have better, safer, to disappear, fake his death. But… he wants to see them. Tsuna was already 3, not old enough to remember who Reborn is. Nana, Reborn will break his promise to her to never abandon her, the same her parents did.  
  
Then to prove that he married a remarkable woman, Nana picked that exact moment to fling open the door, march up to the tree Reborn had been hiding in and says “Renato?”  
  
He doesn’t move.  
  
Nana merely takes a deep breath, gaze unwavering and tries once more, “Please.”  
  
As if he could ever deny her anything.  
  
They had a very long talk after that.
  * And the underworld never learn of Arcobaleno Reborn, thinking the World’s Greatest Hitman had died in a ditch somewhere. The other Arcobaleno know better, but since half of them are in hiding, they also say nothing. It’s already embarrassing enough.
  * If 12 years later, during Kawahira’s mockery of a Representation Battle of Rainbow, a newcomer with fluffy brown hair and staggering strong sun flames comes outs of nowhere with an unbreakable will and a desire to save his father, well Reborn can only be so tremendously proud.  
  
(He’s also loving the looks on the rest of the Arcobaleno’s faces. Even more so when Tsuna reveals he had come up with a way to break the curse, he just needed everyone’s pacifier.)



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr balancing act au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/balancing-act-au)


End file.
